Use Somebody TRADUCTION
by Vampire942
Summary: Rencontrer Todd Donovan, le fils de Zane.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, en regardant les fics d'Eureka, je suis tombé sur ce petit bijou.

* * *

L'histoire appartient à Spawn of Hades et Eureka à Syfy rien ne m'appartient. Cette histoire se passe dans la saison 5.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Zane à Jo, en regardant un adolescent de seize ans, amérindien, une autre version de lui même assis dans le café Diem, en train de parlé avec un blond d'apparemment un an de plus que lui. Il portait un jean noir, des bottes militaires, un t-shirt noir de Distureb (un groupe de musique), et une veste en cuir usée. « J'ai été cloné lorsque l'Astraeus a disparu ? Ce n'est pas du très bon boulot, je ne suis pas indien, Bon, je suis en parti Sioux mais pas à ce point. »

Jo regarda son fils adoptif et son copain avant de se tourner ver son ex.

-Ce n'est pas un clone de toi Zane. J'ai espéré te le dire plutôt, mais son nom est Todd Donovan, lui indiqua Jo.

Zane manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

-Quoi, un de mes neveux ? Merde, qui est mort ?

-Ce n'est pas ton neveu, Zane c'est ton fils, lui explique Jo.

Zane prit une gorgé choqué lorsqu'il reposa son verre il était prêt a proteste mais Jo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Henri a fait un test ADN, quand il nous a dit qu'il était ton fils. C'est ton fils. Apparemment, sa mère la foutu dehors lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'il était bisexuel. Il espérait que tu lui permettrais de rester jusqu'à l'université mais tu avais disparu. Carter l'a pris sous son aile, expliqua Jo

-Quel est son âge ? demanda Zane, en observant du coin de l'œil le gosse. Il avait l'air heureux avec son ami ou petit ami. Il demanderait à Jo plus tard.

-Il avait onze ans lorsqu'il est arrivais, son anniversaire était le mois dernier il en a seize, lui apprit Jo, et c'est Dyson Tyler, son petit ami, de dix-sept ans il est sympas, je me suis assurait qu'il prendrait son de ton fils, Henri et Zoé ont menace de le castrer s'il pense qu'il avait blessait Todd, je les fais aussi.

Zane observait Todd et Dyson, bon principalement Todd.

-Tu sais, tu peux lui parlé, tout ce qu'il a de toi depuis quatre ans est une photo il veut rencontre son père dont il a besoin.

Zane est vraiment en train de perdre pied, en dehors du fait qu'il est un fils de seize ans rencontre le dit fils est la dernière chose auquel il aurait pensé. Jo se leva et marcha ver les deux adolescents, Zane vit Todd acquiesçait, en regardant Jo avant de parle mais il ne l'entendit pas. Jo hocha la tète, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, le brun acquiesça et Jo partit vers sa voiture. Dyson se leva et embrassa le jeune homme avant de partir boisson à la main. Zane retourna son regard vers son café, le contemplant, avant que quelqu'un s'installe à la place de Jo.

-Donc tu es mon père, dit une voix avec un léger accent, honnêtement je pensais que tu étais plus vieux, J'imagine que c'est ce qui se passe lorsque l'on passe quatre ans en état de stase.

Le plus vieux Donovan observa son fils, prendre une gorgée de soda.

-Jo t'a déjà dit qui j'étais, et pourquoi j'étais là, s'il te plait dit moi que tu n'es pas un connard comme ma mère et que tu ne vas pas me renier avant de me connaitre, lança Todd.

-Déjà, pour être honnête, je me souviens pas de ta mère, et de deux je suis encore en train de traiter les in formations donc donne moi quelque minute, réplique son père.

Todd prit une longue gorgée de soda, avant de fixé son père. C'était maladroit, vraiment vraiment maladroit. Le genre de maladresse sociale qu'il l'avait toujours caractérisé. C'était un peu gênant mais il avait espère rencontre son père lorsqu'il avait douze ou treize ans pas seize_. Eh bien si pour lui avoir un enfant est choquant attend qu'il sache ce que tu es,_ lui susurra une petite voix mentale.

-Ok, donc qui est ta mère ? demanda Zane, après un échange de regard gênant.

-Je ne veux pas parle d'elle, je ne me souviens pas de son nom et ne le veut pas, murmura-t-il ne voulant pas remuer de mauvais souvenir.

Zane pouvait le rapporter, au fait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler de son père, Todd lui ressemblé beaucoup.

-Touché, dons tu es bi ? demande-t-il.

Todd acquiesça en buvant plus de soda.

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, je vais tout de suite faire le discours d'intimidation paternelle a ton petit ami, plaisanta-t-il

Il était sure que si Todd n'était pas déjà rouge, il serait rouge tomate ou rouge atmosphère de Titan.

-Lupo et Carter l'ont déjà fait, les menace des frères et sœur plus âgés on été émise, Zoé je penche pour la castration par fil rouillé et Kevin avec un laser, informe t'il son père qui sourit, Je sais que c'est une question bizarre mais est-ce que tu crois au monstre ? pas ceux qui vont généralement en prison, mais ceux style fantôme et loup garou.

Cela fit réfléchir Zane, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit a cela avant.

-Ouais je suppose, je crois aux fantômes et à Bigfoot, mais au loup-garou et aux vampires pas vraiment, répond-il sincèrement.

_-Génial_, pensa Todd avant d'ajouté à haute voix, Bon tu penser que je suis fou mais je suis un loup-garou, à cause de ma mère, et ne flippe pas quand je ais te le montrait, parce que Carter a eu une crise cardiaque lorsque je lui ai montré, Zoé m'a examiné et Dyson, je ne suis toujour pas sur pourquoi il n'a pas panique comme une personne semi-normal d'Eureka.

Zane regarda son fils interrogateur, puis fixa sa main qui n'était pas vraiment une main mais une patte de chien.

-Bien, ca c'est mieux passe que ce que je pensais.

* * *

Si vous décide de mettre une review je la transmettrais à l'auteur


	2. family famille

Voici le chapitre 2, l'histoire est à Spawn of Hades, ce one shoot se situe dans S5E02.

* * *

_« Le département de la défense as appelé a arrêter les recherches de l'Astraeus.»_

C'est mots arrêtèrent les pensé d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui fessant l'effet d'un électrochoc tandis que son frère de cœur, Kévin, crié et hurlé. Il était juste assis là, à regarder l'endroit où Andy était, avant de pousser sa chaise et de s'enfuir.

Todd Donovan, 11 ans, courait, juste courais. Il détestait le gouvernement il détestait les gens. Ils abandonné les cause soit disant perdue Il trouva un chemin dans la forêt, tomba à genoux et pleura. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi bouleversait pour quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, peut être parce que Zane était son dernier espoir depuis que sa mère l'avait viré, la seule famille qui lui restait. Il ne croyait pas que le gouvernement allait sauver son père.

* * *

- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit Todd à Carter, ses yeux rouge et gonflé, je suis un aussi bon hacker que mon père. Meilleur probablement depuis que j'ai redresse l'économie grec. En plus je vois des trucs que les autres ne voient pas. Je suis un bon voleur. Je n'ai jamais été pris, Carter regarde son fils adoptif, Je vais trouve mon père mais si c'est la dernière putain de chose que je ferais.

* * *

- Jo, voici Todd Donovan, le fils de Zane. Todd, voici Jo Lupo, la petite-amie de Zane, présenta Carter, devant la jeep.

Ils foncèrent vers l'endroit où le détecteur de trangelets, signalant le passage l'Astraeus et son équipage.

- Je suis son seul enfant à ma connaissance, Donc tu es ma possible belle-mère, lança Todd à Jo, qui rougit. Je serais fier de t'appeler ma mère, vu que la mienne ma foutu dehors, tu serais meilleure.

Il sauta hors de la jeep qui s'était arrêté.

* * *

_« Nous somme en retard »._

Rien n'a autant assommé Todd, jamais. Il était ailleurs lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Eureka. Il regardé par la fenêtre, il n'entendit à peine Jo.

- Tu veux aller à l'appartement de ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle

Todd acquiesça d'un air absent.

- Nous allons le trouver Todd, Je te le promets.

Il ne la regardait pas, il ne regardait pas non plus les environs tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il se souvint seulement d'être rentrer dans l'appartement et affale dans le canapé.

- Je savais qu'elle allait les cachait, dit il à Jo avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la chambre de Zane, Je veux mon père.

* * *

Chapitre émouvant, note l'age de Todd change selon les chapitre, ne soyez pas etonné.


End file.
